My Dear Life
by Sarah-Milugu
Summary: A rich, cold guy and a honest, beautiful girl on Valentine's? (I suck at summaries. It's worth reading it. I think. I hope. Entry for a writing challenge) Rated T because of one insult :D Jude x Layla


**Hey Guys! Oh my god, I wrote again! If you belive me or not, I just finished this. It's an entry again :D. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**P.S: I just filled in Ichyia because I couldn't create an OC, I didn't have the time for that. He was the only old guy who came in my mind so fast xD**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! If I would, an OVA for Jude x Layla would already have been made! **

**_My Dear Life_**

"Fiore Private High. A school, seen as the highest of the highest, but also as the most expensive. Only the richest and the smartest can try to dream or even enroll this luxurious campus. One of them is Jude Heartfilia, the heir of the richest konzern in Fiore, a serious student with a cold attitude towards others. He is a well built and broad boy, always neatly wearing the uniform. Jude always gets 100 points and a lot of girls lost their heart to him. Bu-" The story teller was cut off by the loud voice of a furious student.

"What do you mean, we can't do the exam party like always?!"

"See, Jude-san, we know the usual dance and tea party after the great exams is tradition, but well... How can I put this? The party date is set on the 14th February, Valentine's day. We can't hold the party on another day and-"

"And what?" Jude shouted. His glares were as sharp as knives, he was boiling of anger.

"All the studernts would either want a modern party with pop music or not come to the party and spend their time their Valentine."

Jude's face went from hot anger towards cold disregard. "The Valentine's day is only a stupid event for people to have an excuse for not studying."

The vice president of the team, which was responsible for the party, opened his mouth to say something, his expression was outraged. The President of the organization team just slightly shook his head and so the young responsible man shut his mouth, but a bitter look rested on his face. The President knew that he had a girlfriend he wants the Valentine's day to spend with, but under all circumstances, you shouldn't make Jude your enemy. Everyone was aware of that, well, except for one girl.

"An excuse for dumb people? It's a day to enjoy love, don't speak so bad of it without an important person to you!" A blonde beauty came rushed over to Jude, which caused him to turn around. The people always shrank under his heavy glare, so he was quite surprised to look at honest, brown eyes without any fear in them.

As longer as he stare into them, the more he seemed to lose himself in those big, almost caramel coloured eyes. The sun reflected in the beautiful mirrors of her soul, her self and her character. She continued:

"Love is important, why do you only see your STUPID tea party?"

And she went on and on with her complains about his way too uptight Character and praised clichés about love. But Jude only looked at her, how smooth her skin seemed to be, how beautiful her hair was arranged, how cute she looked when she was angry, the way her small hands made crazy gestures. More and more, the world around him gradually vanished and was replaced with light. Even if this girl was angry at him, he could not possibly say anything mean. She became the centre of the lights around them. Jude suddenly had the urge to touch her, hold her hands and stroke her head. He wanted to caress her cheek, wanted to see her blush and smile. He reached his hand out to her and-

"...Jude-san?" A beeping tone and the lowe voice of the party organization committee president teared apart this beautiful world he had been in. Jude also saw the question look she gave him. Finally, he noticed that the beeping tone was his mobile for the company work. He had to go now. So all the people in the room saw a hurrying Jude-san out of the school. But only the blonde girl saw him blushing.

What just happened today? Jude took off his tie and loosened the collar of his shirt. He let himself fall on his large bed, sighing. He was so tired. Shadows covered his bed, caused by the fullmoon, which shined through the open window. A cold wind blew into his room, but Jude didn't care. He thought about the blonde. Her marvelous eyes. How beautiful she was. And so, he decided to make her smile.

"...What did you just say, Jude-san?"

Jude hustled. "We will do a _prom _instead of the tea party. A Valentine's prom."

Without saying anything else, Jude walked out, but he made sure to see the smiling face of the blonde. And the moment he was out, the whole comittee jumped out of their chairs and started dancing weird celebrating dances. But the blonde looked after Jude, and finally ran after him. "Ehm.. Jude-san?"

He turned around, and as he saw the blonde, his eyes widened in surprise. She was smiling all over her faces. Only the fact that she was smiling made him blush, he was so embarrassed that he clapped his hand over his mouth. "Mhh?"

"So... Thank you." The blush disappeared and he looked at her with honesty in his eyes.

"I've did nothing to deserve a 'thank you' from you. It's alright." The little smile that replaced his nervous expression caused her to blush. Probably because she was the first girl ever in this school Jude Heartfilia smiled at, and who would have thought that his smile was so... amazing? Now, when she looked at him, he sure had great looks. _Very great._

"I... I still don't know your name."

"Oh, my name? I'm Layla."

She grinned and reached her hand out to him. He took and shook it.

"Jude." Suddenly, they heard a loud beeping.

"Shit." Jude mumbled, taking his phone. Work. He walked away, already talking to the person at the other end of the connection. But, he turned around, cancelled the call and called out for her.

"See you later, Layla-san!" She waved at him and shouted back

"Later, Jude!" A grin crossed his face. A grin from Jude Heartfilia. That sure left Layla stunning, but she laughed out loud.

"Why in such a good mood, young master?"

Jude's maid Opia, the oldest maid in the whole Heartfilia mansion, welcomed him.

"Nothing really.. just.. a girl."

A loud scream echoed through the mansion and also a loud crash. Opia had been standing there, shocked and not thinking about the vase in her hand. Tears filled her eyes, she was amazed that her young master not only spoke to her about normal matters, no, it was even about a girl. All the maids and butlers, the gardeners and the cooks, even the young errand boy came rushed to the two of them. They all asked what happened, it sure was a big mess and it would still have been a long time, if there wasn't a certain old maid.

"The young master likes a girl!" she shouted.

Immediately, everyone was silent, staring at their young master. Jude, embarrassed like never before in his life, blsuhed heavily under the gaze of all the employees. They all stayed like that for like five minutes, until the errand boy started slowly clapping.

"Good Job!" He cheered, and everyone also started cheering, clapping and whistling. Some of them were crying because they were so happy, everyone hugged each other. Opia, who was standing right next to Jude, looked at him, the brightet smile of her life on her face. Jude looked at all of them, and he couldn't help but smile happily. Why had he never been noticing all those heartwarming people? He looked at Opia and laid his hand on her old, bent back. It was warm.

"W-will you b-b-be my Valentine?"

"No." The errand boy, John, answered.

"Seriously, you have to get better. Train at that old statue in the garden!" John pointed at the statue of a beautiful woman.

"But she isn't even near on the beauty of Layla."

"You call each other by first names?"

"She calls me Jude, but I can't get my self to call her Layla in front of her.." John laughed.

"You sure need pratice, Jude-sama." And so, The mighty Jude Heartfilia spend all the day of the 13th kneeling down in front of a statue and practicing to ask Layla out. "He sure does good, sweetheart." Ernest, the gardener and husband of Opia, laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. She laid hers on his, their old and wrinkled fingers intertwined. "He really tries hard, honey. He will definitely make it."

The 14th, Valentine's day. At this evening, the prom will be taking place. Jude walked through the corridors of Fiore Private High, ready to ask Layla out. He walked around the corner, and his arms dropped, hanging limp next to him. Layla stood there, kissing a red haired guy. She noticed Jude and his hurt look. "Jude, Hey!"

Jude looked up, forcing himself to smile. He gave the red haired guy a questioning glance, and Layla answered. "That's my boyfriend, Ichiya-kun. Jud-"

"I have to go now, so I'll see you two at the prom tonight?" He looked so hurt, but Layla couldn't do anything about that. A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, we'll be going."

Jude turned around, trying to ignore the fact that all of his lights just seemed to die in his world. After school, he skipped his work and rushed into the mansion. Opia stood there and asked him "How did it go?" "She has a boyfriend, A BOYFRIEND!" He screamed and shut the doors to his room.

The huge saloon of the school was full. Jude, without a female company but in a white suit, checked on all the things. He looked gorgeous. The mood was fantastic, everyone was enjoying it. The dance floor was full of youg moving bodies in chic suits and dresses. While the crowd was jumping with the beat, Jude tried to drown his pain in work.

As he had nothing to do anymore, he saw Layla and Ichiya dancing together. Jealousy overflowed him. But then, Ichiya seemed quite drunk and he pulled Layla with him. Alarmed, Jude followed them. Both of them went to a dark alley, and Ichiya pushed her against a wall.

She didn't want to and screamed. she insulted him and said that she wanted to break up. And then, he slapped her. Jude only saw Ichiyas hand slowly hitting Laylas face, then the anger went overboard. Lalya stared at Ichiya spechless. He raised his hand for another hit, but it never came.

"Don't you dare to lay a hand on Layla!" Jude hit Ichiya, right in the face.

"You bastard...!" Suddenly, Ichiyas _men_ came out and beat Jude up, in front of Laylas eyes.

She screamed and told them to stop, but they didn't. After some time, the five guys plus Ichyia went away, leaving Layla and Jude alone. "I don't need such a Bitch as my girlfriend."

As the went back in, Layla ran to Jude. "Jude! Oh god..." "Layla.. Are you ok?" "You ask me how I am?! You're beaten up, Jude!"

"It's okay, Layla." He laid his hand on hers, which was resting on his chest. As she noticed that he called her 'Layla', a smile appeared on her face. She helped him to get up, he staggered quite a lot.

But the whole time back to his mansion, the two of them hold hands. In front of the huge entry, Jude stopped Layla.

He kneeled down inf front of her, still holding her hand. "Layla, I loved you the first moemnt I saw you. During one second, you became my light in this world. You're honest, beautiful, and I don't even know what else. You're perfect. I'll say it again: I love you. Would you be my Valentine?"

She smiled all over her face, nodding with tears in her eyes. "Yes. I love you too, Jude."

Suddenly, loud cheering was heard, it came out of the mansion. Jude laughed. How much he loved these employees. His family. But, he nearly forgot something. The chocolate! He searched in his suit for it, but couldn't find it. Then, a white box fell into his hands.

"Baka!" A young voice shouted. Then, just for a mere second, the grinning head of John showed out of the window. Jude grinned and looked at Layla. "Your chocolate." He said. She nodded at him, and they both entered the lobby of the Heartfilia Mansion.

A lot of cheering maids, butlers, gardeners and cooks were awaiting them, standing in a cricle around them, cheering for the new couple. Suddenly, a piano started playing.

Jude and Layla, Opia and Ernest, The butler with the maids and all of them danced slowly to the beautiful music.

Layla laid her head on Jude's shoulder and whispered a quiet "I love you, Jude."

And he answered "I love you too, Layla."

And so, between all those employees, the to of them had their first kiss.

* * *

Saturday, the 14th of February. Jude sat in front of the grave. The photo of his wife maid him smile. But it was a sad one.

"Lucy still isn't back, Honey. But I am sure, no, I know that she's alright. She's is your daughter. She's our daughter." His smile turned into a happy one.

"Do you remember, sweetheart? Our first Valentine?"

He laid down the roses he had brought with him.

"It was the third happiest day in my life. The second one was the birth of Lucy. But, the happiest one was the day I met you. Wait. I can't say it like that, because, well, the time we were together, those were the happiest days of my life. Layla, the love of my life. _My life._"

**Hope you liked it. Yeah, I missed Valentine's, but well... yeah, I didn't have anyone on Valentine's T^T**

**Sorry if I did some typing mistakes! It's already 0:30 am in germany, I hope my entry isn't to late! o.0**

**~Sarah**


End file.
